I Will Love You Always
by missninacullen
Summary: A one-shot with Bella, Alice and Jasper after 60 years of Edward's passing away. She wants to join her loved one.


**This is just a little story... Got an idea for it today and wanted to write it up. I didn't wanna make it too long. Please review! :)  
**

**Twilight and all the characters here are Stephenie Meyer's.  
**

As a yellow cab pulled outside the big, white house located on East Palmaire Avenue, Isabella Cullen heard the loud hum of an engine and got up from the chair she'd been sitting in all day. She peeked through the curtains, just to see a familiar figure get out of the cab, and smiled plaintively. It had been so long since they last saw each other… She let the corner of the curtain drop and made her way to the front door. She had no housekeeper, though Jacob advised her to get one every time he called and checked in; that was almost every week. Bella felt she didn't need one, she could take care of all the tasks around the house just fine. She didn't want anyone else in the house, didn't want anyone interfering her life. She appreciated her time alone, being able to think of her life that had passed, memorizing the olden days. They were the only memories she had… The past 60 years had just flashed in front of her eyes, solely incoherent haze… No, she wouldn't go there now. Today she had visitors, and she would keep them company. Be happy, and smiling. Like she used to be, when she was still young and lighthearted.

Bella opened the front door, fixing a smile on her lips. She touched her cheek; it was soft, and wrinkled. _I have seen many winters. Too many._

"Oh, Bells", the first figure appearing on the doorway smiled widely. She took a step forward, and the next second Bella was in her tight embrace. "Alice", Bella answered, "you haven't aged a day." She was surprised to find herself still capable of joking. There was a time she joked often, but the days were long gone.

She parted with the young woman, Alice. Alice chuckled, her full lips expanding to a wide smile. She was beautiful. Pale as marble, with golden eyes that twinkled like stars. She looked no older than seventeen. Behind Alice stepped forth a young man, beautiful as well. He was also pale, but his hair was light, and he looked a few years older than Alice. Jasper was one of the most handsome men Bella had ever seen…

"Jasper", she said heartily. Jasper gave her a peck on the cheek."Bella, it's good to see you", he said, holding the old woman's hand in his, "it's been so long." Bella nodded. "It has, indeed."

"I'm just gonna go make some coffee", Alice chirped, and with that she was gone. Bella and Jasper started walking towards the kitchen, too, but their pace was much slower.

_It didn't always have to be this way,_ Bella thought, _I could be like them, ever young. I could be happy as they are, facing the years to come with my Edward… No, but it's all long gone._

"How have you been, Bella? We have been worried, you know, with you being all alone here", Jasper said, concern leaking from his voice. Bella glanced at him. "Jacob helps me when needed. He doesn't live that far, actually." 

_Unfortunately. He is a dear friend, but doesn't understand that sometimes even his company is too much for me._

Jasper made an attempt to smile, but Bella knew he just did it to make her happy. She sighed. For sixty years she had tried… But the Cullens would never befriend with Jacob. Her two closest friends; or rather, her two families. Bound to be enemies by breed. "I tried, Jasper… I really tried", she whispered. Jasper pet her arm. "I know, Bella." They had approached the kitchen, and Jasper helped Bella to a chair. She always enjoyed her coffee in the kitchen; it was where she felt the most comfortable in. She had to admit, the house was getting a little too large for her… But she had lived there for so long, she couldn't imagine being in a little apartment.

_It would feel like a cage._

"So, Bells, how is life?" Alice asked, holding Bella's hand. She had always been so sweet and caring… Bella knew she couldn't have gotten through the hard times without Alice. And yet now, her care and concern felt intrusive…

"You know, Al, the same as usual. Jacob visits every now and then."

"I'm happy for you that he lives that close… We would, you know, if it just was possible", Alice assured. Bella knew it. They would do anything for her. Even when she didn't want anything, or anyone… "You could move to Maine with us, Bella. We would love to have you there", Alice continued. Bella cringed at the thought. No, she could never live under the same roof with the Cullens. It would be like living hell, with everything there reminding of Edward. With everyone contuinuing their lives, except for her Edward… She could never.

"I like it in Phoenix, I always have." She didn't have to explain further; Alice knew her opinion on this. They had tried to persuade her so many times. And she haid said no, every time she had thanked them but declined. "If you ever change your mind…" Alice's voice trailed off. Bella simply nodded. She knew it, there would always be room for her with the Cullens. And with the same certainty she knew she would never go there. She didn't want to go anywhere… She just wanted to see her Edward.

"Alice, Jasper… Would you mind if I go lay down for a while? I don't feel very well." Bella felt like she had to get away from their company, just for a while. It felt like thousands of knives stabbing her, every time she looked at their beautiful faces. She saw Alice's expression change from smiling to worried. "Should we get you to the doctor?" Bella snorted. Alice always overreacted. "I am just tired, that's all", she assured and got up from her chair. "I will be upstairs, just for a short while." And she walked out of the kitchen, through the large livingroom, until she got to the stairs. Slowly, she made her way up and into her bedroom. There was the same bed she had had for a long, long time… The bed Edward had bought for her. She felt a teardrop in her eye. Bella laid down in the bed, facing the window. There, on the windowshield, was the only photograph she had in this room…

The photograph she looked at every night before going to bed. Every morning when she first wake up… All day long, whilst she lay in her bed. _Edward…_ She saw her life in flashes…

_When I first met Edward…He was ignoring me then, thinking about killing me…But my Edward would have never killed me._

_Edward telling me how much he loved me…That I was his life…_

_Our wedding…Edward standing there, handsome as ever… My beautiful husband…Carlisle and Esme, so proud and happy…Renee with tears in her eyes…Charlie walking me down the aisle…_

_Our honeymoon on Isle Esme…The first time we made love…Being with the man I loved more than my own life…My everything…_

_Edward leaving to go hunt with Emmett…Emmett returning alone…Telling me about the other vampires…The fight…Which Edward had not survived._

_Alice and Rosalie hugging me, crying…_

_Not Edward…Not my brave, strong husband…Not the man I loved…Anyone else. Not Edward, not Edward, not Edward, not Edward…_

_Edward's funeral…Carlisle carrying me on his strong arms…The cold tombstone…Cold marble… _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… _

_They can't take him from me! Not my Edward! It is not true… He will come back to me… He will come back…He will come back…_

_Weeks passing…Months, years passing…My Edward never came__…__He would never come back…Never come back…_

_Never…_

_Carlisle telling me I could become one of them…They wanted me to become one of them…I was a part of their family…I was…_

_Once._

_Not anymore…Not without my Edward. _

_Not without him. _

_An eternity without him…No…Not ever…We should have done that together…Together forever…Edward and I…Forever, forever, forever, forever…_

_But he would never come back…_

_Never come back…_

_Never come back…_

_Never come back…_

"Bella?"

_Alice's gentle voice… Alice sitting next to me on the bed…My best friend… My Alice…_

"Bella?" Alice called again.

But Bella was sleeping, there were tears in her eyes. There were tears running down her face. Alice was sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand. Bella had been sleeping for two hours and Alice and Jasper didn't want to wake her up, but it was time for them to leave. Bella hadn't told them to wake her up, but they wanted to say goodbye. She preferred sleeping. That was the only time she could see her beloved husband, her Edward who had been taken from her sixty years earlier…

"Edward", she whispered.

Jasper was there, running his hands through her once dark hair… It was silvery white now. Alice was in tears, too. She had watched the life of her best friend pass, Bella refusing to live, refusing to be one of them. She had just closed, secluded herself from the rest of the world, lived in her own little fantasy world with Edward. But Bella was getting old, and she was getting weaker every day, had been for a while now. Alice knew there was nothing that could be done, not when Bella refused to try. Deep down Alice knew that Bella didn't want to be here anymore, there was nothing for her in this world. But she didn't want to let go of her best friend… She had already lost a brother, she wasn't ready to lose Bella…

"Jasper, you can go… I won't leave Bella. I will stay here with her."

Jasper shook his head. He couldn't bear to see Alice hurt so much, he would do everything to comfort her… The air around them felt suddenly calming, relaxing… Bella smiled in her sleep.

_Alice is with me now…She makes me happy…I am glad she has always been my friend…My Alice…_

"I will stay", Jasper said. Alice gave him a thankful look, a look full of love.

"If we can't do anything else for her… We can at least be here." Alice cried quiet tears. Jasper just nodded, and took her other hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you", he kissed her forehead. They both looked at Bella… Bella, who had lost the one she loved the most…

_I will see you soon, Edward…You are in Heaven now, waiting for me…I know it…We can be happy together again…Where no one will separate us…I will see you soon…_

Bella was with the people who still mattered to her the most, the people who had cared for her throughout her life. She felt calm, serene. She knew she would see Edward in Heaven, where they could be together once again. Alice was holding her hand, as she lay there sleeping… Her time would come before long.

"Soon, Edward", Bella whispered in her sleep, "very soon."

* * *

**I'm begging you guys... Whether you think it's good or bad, review and let me know! :)**


End file.
